Harry Potter Power of the Animagus
by YuriSakura
Summary: Harry Potter learned more than the fact that Remus and Sirius were Marauders his third year. With some help from Hermione's time turner he embarks on a new path.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'The Notes of Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail', was scribbled on the front of the notebook in my hands, or at least it was until I had blacked out Wormtail and written 'Fangs' over the top of it. It was a bit of my father's history a link to the past that Sirius Black, Godfather and Marauder, had owled me shortly after Hermione and I had saved him from the dementors weeks ago. Well, it was weeks ago for me, thanks to the foresight I had in procuring Hermione's time turner. She didn't have to turn it in until the end of the year, and right now, well lets just say that she didn't need it the last week before we returned to the hum-drum world and I did. Convincing her hadn't even really been all that hard.

I didn't need it any longer myself, having crammed two months worth of dawn to dusk study into a mere six days. It is surprising how much you can get done with a timeturner when you put your mind to it, and even more surprising how many empty rooms there were inside the castle to do it within. The map helped too. I knew now that the main reason it took Dad and Sirius three years to get to this point, was simply finding the knowledge about how to do it. They had originally been attempting the Queensberry method of transformation, which was a much lengthier process. They had happened on the Pendragon method near the end of their fourth year, which had been much debated until Dad actually pushed through and used it.

Animagus, that is what I now was, and thanks to Hagrid's wonderful present of the 'Monster Book of Monsters' last year I was even a useful one. I still wish that Hermione and Ron would have joined me, but both had begged off after reading how painful the Marauder course of Animagus training was. Their method was an old, outdated one their notes even said so. Still it was much faster than the current method, which was said to take years not months, as an older method relied more on blood magics. Pain was something I was used to, and the blood magic potions were relatively easy to brew. Gaining the blood that I had wanted to use had been the hardest part, and that had only required a trip to steal the necessary vial from Snape's potion lab.

The training was entirely Sirius' idea. He knew how the Dursleys treated me, and he was quite upset to learn that Dumbledore insisted that I return there yet again this year. Sirius had sent me the notepad along with a few helpful hints. Such as the fact that the Animagus transformation was not controlled by the Underage Magic laws, but rather only by the International Statute of Secrecy. Meaning that since it was wandless, I could do it at anytime while registered, as long as I wasn't in the presence of unknowing muggles. Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley already knew about magic, so thus I could transform before them any time I wanted.

I smiled as I slipped onto the bench beside Hermione and pressed the time turner back into her hand under the table. I whispered softly into her ear. "Thanks."

"You've done it then? Are you going to register? You should really…" Hermione was a one-track mind sometimes and I held up my hand to cut her off.

"Yes, I finished. I even did a test run and stayed transformed for a full day to make sure everything worked right. I plan on meeting up with Professor McGonagall after breakfast so that she can witness and sign my registration papers." I heaped a large serving of ham onto my plate and followed it with and even larger portion of hash browns. Ron said something that was completely incomprehensible, but I knew him well enough to understand what he was asking. "Because Ron, I'm already on the outs with the Ministry. If I register then all that happens is there's a little note put in a book in a currently unstaffed Department. Sure its public, but nobody every looks at it because there have only been six registered Animagi in the last century. After that I'm legal, and I can transform whenever I want, say while at Number Four?"

"Brilliant!" Ron enthused after swallowing before leaning over the table to me. "So what are you? When can we see?"

"I think I'll let you both find out the same time McGonagall does." I looked between Ron and Hermione again and reached into my robes and set two small vials of potion on the table along with two copies of the relevant section of the notes. "Just in case you guys want to try anyways I had a lot of potion left over. The recipe makes six doses."

"Where are the others?" Hermione was eyeing the small vial, and she finally reached out to take one set before slipping it into her robes. "How bad was it really Harry?"

"I gave the twins a dose each as payment for helping out with the plan, they're going to be there too. The other one I'm keeping right now, don't know who to give it to. I've hurt worse Hermione. It isn't fun, but it only lasts a few minutes." I smirked as Ron snatched up his copy. "Remember, you need to test the compatibility of the form you chose before you add the blood to the potion. If you don't have the magical strength to take that form, then taking an activated potion will bind your ability to it anyways, but you'll never be able to transform."

I watched them both long enough to get nods from both. I had actually tested three forms before settling on the second. It wasn't what I had originally wanted but both the other forms took too much magic. Still even if I was small, I was still rather fearsome and I did not doubt that the Dursleys would be more than cowed by what they encountered.

I spent the next few minutes before McGonagall's arrival shoveling food down my throat. Ever since I had found my form it was like something unlocked deep in my metabolism, and Dobby had been hard pressed keeping all the copies of me well fed. I ate as much as Ron did now, and I barely noticed any gains. I was barely begun on my third plate before my head of house, Transfiguration Teacher, and resident Animagus instructor had arrived.

"Mr. Potter, I believe that you requested a meeting with me before the Hogwarts Express left this morning?" I smiled at the lilting burr in her voice, and the curiosity that underlay her stern expression. I gave her a nod.

"Yes Ma'am. It will only take a few minutes, and if I could impose to have Ron, Hermione, Fred and George join us as well? They have all expressed interest in what I wish to show you." I was trying to beat around the bush without actually saying what it was, but I could already see in the tightening around her eyes that she suspected.

"Very well. My office then?"

I gave Professor McGonagall a nod and stood from the table, motioning to the twins to follow as we made our way down the hall. I was actually getting rather more nervous now than when I had first made the change. How was she, Hermione, and my pseudo-family going to react to my form? I was beginning to doubt my earlier plans on keeping it all a surprise until I changed, and was now debating telling them before hand. It wasn't until the door had closed behind us, and Minerva had settled into her chair that I decided that I would tell them first.

"I see, it is as I suspected then." The Professor stated softly as I set the registration witness form before her. "It is the Pendragon Methodology then? You would not have been able to successfully complete the Queensberry method in the time since you have started Hogwarts."

"Yes." I answered simply. I hoped that she would not pry farther than that, but my hope was for nothing as she immediately did.

"I had thought that I removed all references to that methodology from the library decades ago. Well, I trust that those currently present are in control of several of the leftover potions doses, and copies of the methodology?" McGonagall's eyes narrowed further, and her lips thinned as I gave another slight nod in response. She stood abruptly and began to pace. "I trust that you will all listen to when I say taking this route is fraught with peril. The Pendragon method is easier yes, but it is also much more primitive and dangerous. It is much more likely that you will lose yourself in the animal upon your first transformation, and some have been driven insane by the pain. Not to mention that misinterpreting the results of your compatibility spells and drinking a potion for an incompatible form can bar you forever from attaining the ability."

Minerva turned and fixed a glare on all of us, but I bore the brunt of it. Finally she barked out. "Fine then Mr. Potter. How many times did you cast the matching spell?"

"Six times, on three forms. The first form was completely untenable. The second I cast the spell three times, and the third twice." I could see the question in Minerva's eyes, as well as more than just a little curiosity. "The first form was a phoenix. The second, a form of dragon, and the third was a griffin."

"Harry! You can't become a magical creature, everyone knows that!" Hermione exploded as she rounded on me, saying what was obviously on the mind of everyone but McGonagall I noticed.

"That is not quite true Miss Granger." The Professor said before I could open my mouth to retaliate. She settled into her chair with a sigh. "Magical forms are not to be attempted under the Queensberry methodology because that method requires an intimate knowledge of the physiology of the beast to be changed into. Magical beasts are much more complex than non-magical ones with the necessity to keep in mind how their magic constitutes a basic part of their physical being. The Pendragon method sidesteps this by using a blood potion to give the drinker an instinctive knowledge of the body they are transforming into. Thus as long as you are compatible and have the necessary magical strength it is feasible to attain any form." There was a slight pause before she continued. "In fact that is why my animagus form is part kneazle."

"Yes, that is what the notes I had indicated. Both methods result in a form that reflects your inner self." I said with a soft inclination of my head. I still don't know if any of the Marauders forms were anything but non-magical, but I doubted that they were. The amount of pain caused by the potion was indicated to be directly proportional to the amount of magic in the form. I daresay that all three of the Marauders took the least painful route they could.

"Indeed Mr. Potter. I take it that you had two compatible forms?"

"Not really Professor. As I mentioned the phoenix was untenable. It showed nothing when I cast the spell. I daresay that I neither have the magical strength, nor the inner character to be one." At Minerva's nod, I glanced around at the others, noticing that Hermione had started taking notes with an errant quill and parchment, and all the Weasleys looked to be deep into determining their own forms to test. "The griffin was compatible on the character level, but I lacked the necessary magical strength at this time to change into it."

I could tell that she understood as well as I did, that meant I could have possibly gained that form if I waited for my magical core to develop and strengthen more. Her eyes narrowed even farther as she started to try and figure out what type of dragon I was.

"I made certain that the dragon was the right one by casting the spell multiple times. It never changed its return, fully compatible." I took a deep breath as I braced myself for revealing just what I was. "My Animagus form Professor, is a Peruvian Vipertooth."

There was shocked silence in the office with my announcement. I knew there would be, especially since everyone here knew exactly what the Peruvian Vipertooth was. Hagrid had waxed almost poetic about them for several weeks while he was trying to acquire one. The Peruvian Vipertooth was one of the smallest three of the dragon breeds only the Autralian Reefskimmer and the Mississippi Mite were smaller, and one of the only ones that did not breath fire. Instead it had a venomous bite that was highly paralytic, and for all its small size was known to be the man-eater of the dragons. A lithe agile flyer fit me well, but I did not like to delve and determine just what it said about my personality.

"I do not believe that I will attempt to determine just what that says about you Mr. Potter. Personally I would rather know why you chose only magical forms." Minerva pierced me with her gaze and her voice was sharp. "Powerful, and dangerous magical forms at that."

I took a moment to breath and gather my thoughts. "Because I only had a very short amount of time, and consequently the only forms that I could contemplate were magical as those were the only ones I could feasibly get blood for before the term ended. I needed my form before I was forced back to the Dursleys Ma'am, and it had to be one that could defend itself from them. I had originally contemplated a dog, or a lion, but I simply couldn't get the necessary ingredients for the final potion easily and quickly."

Minerva's eyes closed at that admission and the anger drained out of her face to be replaced by, remorse? She shook her head and replied. "Very well. I will have to speak with Albus about this, as your living conditions must be much worse than Albus has led me to believe if you were that desperate. Now, if you could show us your transformation, we shall hurry this along and get you onboard the train."

I motioned for the twins and my friends to step back a bit, and then I reached back into my mind and flowed into my form. The unreal sensation of my magic working through my body, and the itching as muscles, bones, nerves changed to the new form was still unsettling. In a very short period of time I was looking upon the world from a different perspective. I could hear the startled inhalations of those inside the room as it was suddenly made real to them that I was what I said I was, and I yawned fitfully showing my fangs to them.

Being 'Fangs', my self give Maruader name, was a new experience to me, and every time I transformed I learned something new about myself. Right now the sudden influx of smells nearly overwhelmed me, and the blurred figures around me only served to punctuate just how bad dragon vision is for up close work. I knew from experience that their sight was as sharp as an owl's at a long distance but now I could barely make out McGonagall.

"That is good enough Harry, if you will transform back." I did as the Professor asked and she looked rather pleased by how easily the transformation came for me. "You are marked rather distinctively Harry. Black circles around the eyes, I saw the hint of your scar, and instead of being black and copper only there were hints of gold and red in your scales. Quite impressive." Her mouth pursed as she signed the form. "I daresay that you'll earn extra credit on your O.W.L.s in two years for that accomplishment."

"Harry, that was…"

"…bloody brilliant!" The second twin finished for his brother. George, Harry decided was the one to finish things off.

"I can't, I can't believe he could do that. That has to take…" Hermione was mumbling to herself, and I found it almost amusing as Ron's ear to ear grin.

"I don't think I'd do something like that mate, but I've always wanted to be a fox. That'd be amazing don't you think?" Ron slapped me on the back and I gave him a grin in reply.

"Yeah, probably be a lot more useful than a dragon too, you could use it to get around places, but I needed something dangerous." I sighed with relief as I turned back to Minerva. "You will file the form for me?"

"Yes, however I must request that if anyone else here today wishes to become animagi I request that they allow me to be present during their first transformation. You ran a great risk…" Her tirade was interrupted by the twins, which I was thankful for.

"It wasn't that bad…" Fred started.

"…he had asked us to…"

"…watch and guard the room he was in…"

"… so that if he didn't…."

"… come out as a person…"

"… in eight hours we'd get you." George finished off with a smile on his face.

"I see. It is good to know that you put some thought into this." Minerva's lips pursed a bit more before she gave a nod. "Five points to Gryffindor on an excellent bit of work Mr. Potter. They will be tallied the first day of the next term. Now if you'll please vacate my office, you need to be getting to the train."

* * *

The train ride back to London was rather anti-climatic. I had expected a multitude of questions about my form from my two friends, but both seemed to be rather engrossed in either studying the notes related to the transformation, or making up lists about what traits they wanted in their animagus form. Personally I expected Ron to get his first wish, the loyal but mischief prone fox seemed to suit him. Hermione was harder to peg, but I thought that she might go the route of her mentor and become a kneazle or part kneazle.

I had drifted off at some point, catching up on much needed sleep, and woke only when the train pulled into King's Crossing. I was rather miffed about missing almost the whole train ride. It was I thought the last time I was probably going to see Ron or Hermione for weeks, if not months, and I had spent it asleep.

"Look mate, I'll get with mum, and we'll try and get you over to the Burrow as soon as possible. I want to go over these notes with you if nothing else, and we can play some Quidditch as well." Ron said, obviously seeing my disappointment with having already arrived in London. It made me feel better that he'd do that, and his slap on my shoulder set me at ease as he hurried off to join the rest of his family.

"Harry, look I know you don't like being around your family and Dumbledore says they don't like getting owls, but well I've been thinking." Hermione was rambling and I looked at her in surprise. She rarely rambled like this, but when she did it was important. "I don't think my parents live far from your aunt and uncle in Little Whining, maybe a half hour or so by train. We could get together at the library in Guildford, or well, you could just come over to my house."

I blinked at her. Was she saying what I think she was saying? If I went over to her home every day that would be a big help. I doubted that Dumbledore would like that, but currently I did not really even care. It would also help in my plans to revise and do better in the upcoming year. Knowing that my parents were gifted students, something no one had seen fit to tell me before Remus and Sirius, had prompted me to follow more in their footsteps.

"That's brilliant Hermione! Do you think that we could have your parents take us to Diagon Alley at some point? I want to pick up a few things there for well, Snuffles, and I've been meaning to pick up a new wardrobe at some point." I gave a sigh before deciding to also reveal the main reason why this would be perfect. For both of us I hoped, as it would give her something to do and help show what she was worth to her parents. "I was also hoping you could help me with well, revising this summer. I haven't paid the best attention to my studies, and well Sirius and Remus both pointed out my parents were good students."

Hermione's face lit up in a way that made me feel good down to my toes when I mentioned that last. It fell quickly though, and became more guarded.

"You don't mean that Harry." She looked away for a moment and I felt terrible. Ron and I had always been gits about how much she studied, and now, now I was realizing how much it hurt her when we did it.

"I do Hermione." I said softly as I reached out to take her shoulders in my hands and moved to look her in the eyes. "This last year was terrible, what with my death being predicted every day in divination. You mentioned that Arithmancy wasn't all that much different than muggle math, maybe you could help get me up to a point where I could take that instead."

"Really?" Hermione's voice sounded small and delicate. It made me mad that I'd done so much to hurt her in such a way, and she was supposed to be one of my closest friends.

"Yeah. Arithmancy for sure, and if you can come up with a way to help me catch up and get ahead in Transfiguration, Charms and Potions I'd love it." I glanced around and loaded up both our trunks onto a cart before motioning to Hermione to lead the way.

"I think I can do that. First year Arithmancy was fairly simple, you should be able to pick it up without a problem since it is really just an introduction to long division and multiplication for the most part." Hermione glanced over at me when we neared her parents and leaned a bit close and spoke softly. "If we do this, would you be willing to transform for my parents? They don't get to see much of the magical world, and I can't do magic myself during the summer."

"Sure! You might want to show them the pictures in our CoMC text first just to give them an idea of what is going on. Maybe we can see about having Professor Lupin come by or have them over to the Weasleys. I know Mr. Weasley wouldn't mind." I gave a grin and a nod. "Tell you what, you can tell Ron that for my birthday party I want your parents invited. If nothing else it'll give them a day long glimpse into the magical world."

I was engulfed in a bushy haired hug that was nearly as dangerous as Hagrid's. It felt a lot nicer though, and I blushed as I realized that Hermione wasn't nearly as much one of the boys as I had always seen her as being. Hogwarts' robes hide it well, but she was becoming quite the woman underneath them.

"Now Hermione, I'm sure the young man here needs to breathe, even if you are going to miss him over the summer." I could hear the amusement in the woman's voice, and she looked much like I suppose Hermione would in a few years time. Hermione jumped back like a scalded cat, her face red, and mine joined hers with the next words. "Seriously love, just kiss him already."

"Mum!" Hermione looked like she was thinking about just trying to up and die, and personally I kinda was wishing she would take her mother's advice. "I'm not going to miss seeing him this summer, he's coming over to study on a daily basis while you and dad are at the firm. Harry Potter, this is my mum, Emma, and my dad, Dan."

"So this is the Harry Potter you have been writing about for three years." Dan's voice was deep and there was a rather fearsome scowl on his face. "I don't know if I can condone such a boy being alone with my…"

"Dad! We'll be perfectly fine, and if you want we can invite Mrs. Watson over to chaperone while Harry is there." Hermione turned a bit to explain to me when she saw my blank look. "Mrs. Watson is a squib Harry, when she noticed all the owls coming and going she introduced herself to my parents. She has a lovely yard, and writes novels for wizard audiences, and markets them to the muggles as fantasy."

"That'd be great Hermione. I bet she could help fill us in on some of the things we don't know about daily life in the Wizarding world. I know half the time I'm at Ron's I'm completely confused." I shook her parents hands and frowned a bit when I noticed Vernon scowling in the distance, before looking between the Grangers. "I'm sorry but I need to go, I see my uncle and he absolutely hates these train stations."

"Here Harry, call me when you get to the station tomorrow." Hermione shoved a note into my hand. "I'll tell mum and dad about, it, tonight and you can show them tomorrow."

I was crushed in another hug, and after her mother's exasperated sigh, a quick peck on the cheek and then Hermione was off in a rush of robes.

* * *

The smell of fear tinged the air, along with urine and other unmentionables before I turned back human. It was time for my talk with the Dursleys and unlike with my friends I had not warned them first. I had simply changed right there as Vernon took a ham fisted swing at my ear, all nine feet of lithe dragon in his living room. The fangs helped I'm sure, they look rather menacing when I squeeze a few drops of venom from the sacs, and the roar probably hurried things along. Now all three were huddled in a corner and shaking.

"So, as you can see, things are going to be different this year. Before you ask, no, I will not be getting a warning from the Ministry for that, because it doesn't count as underage use of magic." I smiled and settled into a chair facing them. "There will be a few ground rules this summer. First, you will not speak to me until spoken to unless you have a valid, politely worded question. Secondly I will be doing none of the housework. Thirdly I expect to be well fed this year. Fourth I will be allowed to come and go as I please, when I please."

"Y…Y…Un…Ca…"

I decided to view that stutter by Vernon as a protestation of some sort.

"Indeed you are correct Uncle. In return for you meeting these requests I will provide some concessions of my own. I shall come retrieve my meals, eat in the kitchen or my room, and clean my own dishes. I shall also spend the little time I plan on actually being inside the walls studying in my room quietly. Additionally I will provide weekly five hundred pounds for my room and board."

With that, I retired to my room for the evening, opening the window for Hedwig for when she arrived, and shifting back into Fangs to eagerly lie down for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Breakfast had been almost pleasant, given the lack of conversation, and the only minor bluff that Vernon had put up before I assured him the first five hundred pounds would be available when I returned for the day. I knew he wanted to know where and how I was getting the money, but he was far too afraid to ask and too greedy to chance having it dry up. It was a lot of money, I knew I had enough for this summer, but a trip to Diagon Alley to see just how much was in my trust vault would determine if I could keep it up for additional summers.

Still it had went well enough, and I decided to take the Knight Bus to the Alley. Which had arrived promptly and delivered me more or less in one piece. Tom had looked slightly askance at me when I wandered through with a cap pulled down low over my forehead. Still I knew what I looked like, just another muggleborn student in to do some shopping, or at least I hoped that was what I looked like.

The walk to Gringotts was fairly short, and the interior of the bank was much as I remembered it. I waited patiently in line for one of the tellers, and as the others had before me, pressed a small button next to the window that seemingly dropped a privacy charm around us. I set my key on the counter and pushed it across to the Goblin.

"I'm here for a withdrawal, and if possible I would like to speak with someone about the particulars of my account. Griphook if he is available." That startled the grouchy teller as much as the key did, and he wasted no time snarling back.

"Griphook is only a cart goblin. If you need to know about your account you can speak with me." I had dealt with that attitude enough from my aunt and uncle to take it from a goblin.

"No, I will deal with Griphook, or I will deal with your manager. Perhaps after that it will be you who will be taking the cart rides." I engaged in a staring contest with the goblin before it finally huffed, spouted something to a runner in Gobbledegook handed my key back. Moments later Griphook had joined us, looking rather out of breath.

"Good. Griphook, Potter here wants to speak with you about his account. See to it."

Griphook looked rather bewildered as he gave a nod and moved to lead me off to a room. I had drawn rather more attention from the people behind me in line than I had intended, but the TV shows about wars always says that no plan survives contact with the bad guys, or something like that. I'd deal with it, and if nothing else it meant I'd just have to cut my shopping short.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask why you requested me for this?"

I decided to go with my instincts on this one. They're rarely wrong, or at least haven't been in the past. "Truthfully, you are the only goblin that I know by name Griphook. The last time I was here with Hagrid, that trip was memorable, and you were a part of that. I've got questions that I need answered, and I trust you enough to believe you would answer them correctly, or find someone who does."

Griphook took a moment to think as my words faded into the background of the meeting room before he gave a single slow nod. "Understood. You were not then asking for me because you wished for me to manage your family vault? The trust vault we visited last time is managed by a committee and that cannot be changed."

"Family Vault? What family vault?" Exploded from my lips before I figured out I was even talking.

"The Potter Family Vault of course." There was a gleam in Griphook's eyes that I had learned to regard as greed from my Uncle. I figured it probably meant the same here. Greed was something I knew how to deal with. "It holds the majority of the cash, which you cannot touch until your majority, personal effects from past Potters, weapons, and trophies."

"Ok, yes, I think I will make you manager of that. Normally what does that entail?" I was more than a little lost here, but if I could just get down there once, maybe I could find something of my parents. Even something from just another Potter would be nice.

"Traditionally Vault Managers oversee the investment of all monies. They are granted three percent of all generated income as their wage." And probably robbed the family blind at the same time I realized. Well probably not, but there were most likely things that an account manager could do to hide money he made, like what Vernon boasted of doing at work.

"If I were to grant you say, ten percent of what the investments make, you would be rather more motivated to have them make more money yes?" At Griphook's wide eyed nod I grunted in satisfaction. Yep, playing to greed still worked. "So ten percent then. Now how does the trust account work?"

"Your trust account has an automatic payment out of the family vaults to replenish it to a fifty thousand galleon level on the first of every year until your majority. Twelve thousand galleons will be automatically debited for Hogwarts tuition for each year you are elligible to attend. As of now your account holds thirty-seven thousand three hundred and twelve galleons, eleven sickles and three knuts. Your Hogwarts payment has already been deducted." I did some quick mental math, thanking the fact that I had once been in the advanced class in it in Primary school and gave a nod, more than enough money to pay for the summer.

"Good. I'll want to make several purchases today, is there any ways other than carrying cash to do this? I will want some of it in muggle money too." Griphook was turning out to be quite helpful now, even cheerful. That meant I was probably overpaying him, but as long as it kept him honest, and me on his good side it was worth it.

"We can provide you with what are known as checks. They draw directly from your account and the amounts can be written in both galleons, and in muggle money. They are quite straightforward." I nodded, having seen both my relatives using the muggle equivalent several times in the past. "If you wish, we shall retrieve a checkbook for you, and then peruse your family vault Mr. Potter."

The checks were easy enough, but the cart ride down to the family vault was something else. Every dragon we passed had to make it a point of trying to roast the cart, much to Griphook's amusement, and the cart driver's unease. I figured it had something to do with them not liking how I smelled, but who knows.

Eventually we reached what had to be the deepest layer of vaults and coasted to a stop next to a large door, guarded by actual live goblins rather than beasts, hundreds of goblins in fact. That drove home just what I had handed over to Griphook, and I figured that he'd be happy with his sudden elevation in power and prestige for decades to come.

The first thing I saw when I entered the room were my parents. There was a wizarding portrait of them sitting at the front of the vault, and obviously painted only a few months after I was conceived. There was an obvious bulge in mum's stomach that her hands rested comfortably on, and I spent several minutes blinking back tears before I realized Griphook's hand was resting comfortingly on my back.

"It has not been activated, it will take a drop of your blood on the frame to do so. I would suggest doing it at a time when you have several hours free for explanation." Griphook said softly, and I gave a nod.

There was a chest that the picture frame was sitting on, the frame being of a size to fit inside the chest easily. It was then that I noticed that the background of the painting was of a comfortably furnished library, and seen in a window a quidditch pitch. There was a note on top of the chest, addressed to me.

_Dear Harry,_

_I leave you my notes, and my chest from my days of school at Hogwarts. I hope that you find it as useful as I did. I wish I could have given it to you in person, but that was not meant to be. We have left you this painting which has been updated shortly after your first birthday, to provide an insight into our lives if you have not already been given it through others. I hope that you are well, and I wish you to know that I have loved you from the moment that I realized you were coming into our lives. _

_Love Mum_

* * *

I left Gringotts with a self-shrinking trunk of two compartments the first of which was magically expandable at least, the book of checks, the painting of my parents and a weary heart. I wanted nothing more than to go back to my aunt and uncles and activate the portrait, but it was likely this was to be my only trip to Diagon Alley this year and I needed things.

Things like the Notice Me Not charms shown in one window. I had been wondering how I could get around in my dragon form without having the Ministry come down on me, and these were advertised as meeting Ministry Guidelines for masking magical items in muggle presence. Good enough for me, since it even had the stamp on the back. I even convinced them to throw in a nice expanding necklace for it, so I didn't have to take it off if I didn't want to. It was quite nice.

Clothes were quickly packed away in the trunk, and after thirty minutes I felt like I had bought out the whole store. New robes, including a dress robe for the next year at Hogwarts, along with an entire new muggle wardrobe were the biggest bulk. The great thing was they all fit correctly and thanks to self-adjusting charms should for the next year or two. I had debated all of fifteen seconds before I ordered gift certificates for the entire school going Weasley family at Madam Malkins as well. I figured it would be a good way to say thanks, and I included a note to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in it, so that they'd be more inclined to accept.

Another fifteen minutes passed in the bookstore getting the next couple years worth of books, and a certificate for Hermione later and I was on to my last stop. This one was perfect as it had many of the things that I had thought the wizarding world should have but had never seen, magical household appliances. Ever-burning candles and dishes and pots charmed to ensure their contents never scorched or were over cooked. I picked up a pair of certificates there as well for the Weasleys and the Grangers as thanks for welcoming me into their homes, and a catalogue for safari gear. I figured I could find something in there for Sirius to use, and have Hedwig pick it up for delivery.

It was nearly ten o'clock by the time I was finished on the Alley. I wished that I could browse the broom shop, but I knew if I didn't show up soon Hermione would go spare. Wanting another hug had nothing to do with it, or so I tried to convince myself. I patted my pocket to make sure I still had the shrunken trunk and headed through the Leaky Cauldron to call the Knight Bus once again.

Only I was stopped on the sidewalk of muggle London by one of the people I never expected to see there, Minerva McGonagall.

"Hello Harry, we need to talk." She said tersely as she motioned for me to follow her, leading us deeper into the mundane parts of the city. "Albus has found out about your little, ability, not that you had a chance of keeping it secret from him. Partly because of his reaction to it, and partly because of his still ever-present lack of satisfying answers to why you must stay at the Dursleys, I am here.

"Dumbledore is going to come in a day or so, maybe less to question you about what you plan this summer. Likely he is going to attempt Legilimancy on you, do you know what that is?" At the shake of my head the Professor did something that I had never heard her do before, and that shocked me to my core, she let out a string of curses that would do a sailor proud. "Manipulative bastard, V-Voldemort was a master Legilimens, I would think he would teach you that as a matter of self-defense. Legilimancy is a magical method that allows a person to read thoughts. Occlumency is a method that allows you to shield them, and it takes much effort and mental control. Never mind now," she waved her hand as I opened my mouth, "your form gives you a natural protection equal to any Occlumency shield. When he arrives Harry, touch the beast in your mind, as you did while meditating for the first change. Let it roam your thoughts whenever Dumblerdore, or Snape makes eye contact with you, and for Merlin's sake tell him you read it in the same book you learned to make the potion from. I doubt your friends will be in much danger, but you, you need to watch out for him."

That floored me. Minerva was warning me about Albus and possibly Snape as well? And in a way that indicated that she did not trust them any farther than she could throw either without a wand. There was a sudden crack in the wall of my belief in the Headmaster's trustworthiness.

"Why?" It was all I could think of asking, and truthfully I didn't really know what the why mean. Why should she do this? Why did she not trust him? Why indeed.

"Because Harry, every one of you Gryffindors are like my children. Some are great disappointments like Peter, but for the most you are my proudest accomplishment. It was under Albus' orders that so many of them died in the last war. I won't let that happen again, no more am I going to let my sons and daughters be ground down by his greater good." Minerva turned to face me and I found myself wondering how much I really knew the stern taskmistress in front of me. She had seemed so loyal to Dumbledore just days ago and now, now she was all but that. "There will be a better time for this discussion in the future. From now on though, do not use the Knight Bus for any form of travel Harry, rely upon muggle methods or fly. Now that you have that aversion charm, it is quite the bit of charm work, you can transform in the presence of anyone and the non-magical won't even see you."

I started at that, and realized she must have been following me all day. Why? Well I'd have to find out in the future. I needed to get to Hermione's and flying sounded like a splendid way of doing it. Besides asking more questions was impossible, because she turned in her spot and disappeared with a pop of air.

* * *

In the end I arrived at the train station nearest Hermione's house much later than I had originally planned. Flying was hard work, and a lot slower than I had first realized. I had pushed on until I could go no further, and relented to taking the train the rest of the way.

"Finally!" Hermione groused as she stepped out of her parent's car, her mother looking on the display with some humor. "I thought you were never going to call!"

"Sorry, I got sidetracked while taking care of some business on Diagon Alley, yes I'll show you what I got, and then I tried to fly here. It is a lot harder than it sounds." I tried looking even more tired than I felt, which was easy since I was exhausted. "I'm going to have to work on that."

I had already decided to fill in Hermione on what McGonagall had revealed to me in private. I doubted that Dumbledore would barge in on the Grangers, but I wouldn't put it past him to try and catch Hermione on the out. Getting her head protected from mind readers was a definite must. I hadn't saved her from a troll only to have her brains dribble out her ears. Though it was unlikely that she would be able to get the Animagus transformation done when she could not use the spells to confirm her compatibility, I doubted learning Occlumency from a book was beyond her. Hell, I doubted anything was beyond her.

Hermione though was busy pushing me into the back of the car as she spouted off a half dozen questions a second. Seeing her in much tighter fitting muggle clothes for the first time in a long time I was pleasantly struck by the fact that Hermione was not just a girl, but a very pretty girl. I decided to ignore the questions, and my reaction to her presence in favor of greeting her mother.

"Good morning Mrs. Granger." I said politely, trying to ignore the huffing girl beside me.

"Good morning Harry, and please it is just Emma. Mrs. Granger is Dan's mother." I copied her smile. "Hermione spent several hours last night explaining just what an animagus is and what form you take. I understand you are going to demonstrate it for us? What does it feel like?"

"Thank you Emma. I can see now where Hermione gets her thirst for knowledge." I turned a bit to Hermione and gave her a small smile, which she flushed at. "Hermione has insisted I demonstrate to you, and my form is still new enough that I like showing it off. As for what it feels like, well the change itself is a little strange, like having muscle spasms really, but once it is done it is rather just like being you, natural."

"So, when you are in your form, that of a… what was it again hon?" Emma glanced up in the mirror at us, and drew her daughter back into the conversation at the same time. I wondered if having a real family was like that, having them look out for you even when there wasn't any real danger.

"A Peruvian Vipertooth mum. As the name suggests they are natively from Peru, and they have teeth like a Viper." Hermione paused for a bit. "I'm still trying to decide what forms I should test the compatibility of."

"Cats would be best I think Hermione." I said almost immediately in response. She looked at me with a question in her eye, as did Emma in the mirror of the car. "Cats are held in high regard in the wizarding world for being intelligent familiars. They are independent, loyal to those they take as their family, and fierce when provoked. I think Hermione rather exemplifies those traits."

Hermione blushed a bit and rewarded my praise by latching onto my arm. A much welcomed kiss on the cheek, that just grazed the edge of my mouth followed shortly. There was an electric jolt that shot through my body at the contact. I couldn't fancy Hermione, could I?

"Don't forget boldness, and courage Harry. Maybe my daughter could be a Gryffindor lion hmm?" Emma sounded rather pleased. Maybe she had seen the kiss. Oh, Merlin, what if she had?

"No, I rather think I'll be something smaller mum. One of the Kneazle crosses I was looking at last night." Hermione turned her gaze back to me and continued excitedly. "Did you know that certain of the hybrids exhibit different magical characteristics? The Egyptians for instance revered the Serval-Kneazle hybrid because it had the ability to cross ward-lines without triggering them. It made the cats quite popular as guards, for they could move in and out of ward lines without having to have them lifted."

That was an interesting ability. I wondered what a Serval was though. I was going to ask, but the conversation had already drifted again and Hermione was now explaining something of magical history to her mum. It was rather boring, not as bad as Binns, but close to it.

"Mum, you won't say anything!" Hermione hissed, and I yawned. I must have drifted off because the car was not moving, and my face was nested comfortably, cripes! I jumped back a bit extricating myself from Hermione, and tried to ignore Emma who looked inordinately pleased by the whole deal.

"Huh?" I was a bit more flabbergasted. I'm not sure when I had started liking Hermione as a girl, but I was pretty sure it was just yesterday when she hugged me. I decided to defuse the situation though, given the look that said girl of affections was shooting at me. "When do you want me to demonstrate?"

"Would just after lunch be fine Harry? Dan had a few things to take care of at the office this morning." I gave a polite nod in reply to the request as we made our way into the Granger's house. It was incredibly welcoming inside. Pictures of Hermione and her family filled the walls along with a few tasteful pieces of art. Emma shooed us into the living room and then disappeared off to the kitchen.

I spent several minutes silently looking at the pictures on the walls while Hermione watched me. I could tell she was uncomfortable about something, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what.

"This is brilliant Hermione!" I gushed as I looked at another one of the pictures. This one was of Hermione holding the house cup with Ron and I after winning it our first year. I wondered briefly how they had made a normal muggle picture out of a wizarding one.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can tell that they must really miss you during the year." I looked around at the walls again and took a seat on the couch. "It must be hard for all of you, being away from each other so much. Same for Ron too I guess, I never thought about it much."

Hermione reached over and pulled me into a hug. It did make me feel better, as the sadness that had started to well up at the thought of having my parents do this. "Mum and Dad are so important to me. Really it is one of the reasons that I'd rather us meet here at the house than the library. During the summer they come home for lunch ever day so that we can talk, and it is such a relief to be able to."

"Hermione, about that well…" I trailed off and looked over at the kitchen before leaning in close. "Look, you need to go through your book catalogues and find a primer on Occlumency. I met Professor McGonagall earlier today and she…"

The following few minutes passed by quickly and Hermione's eyes began to smolder more with every word I said. I had seen that look before in her eyes, right before she smashed Malfoy in the nose. At the end she didn't say anything, just dashed up to her room and returned a few moments later with a huge owl-order catalogue. There was a quick shuffle of pages while I watched amazed, and then Hermione was jotting down book orders with a quill and parchment.

"Do you think this three book set on introduction and intermediary Occlumency will work well with this other master set?" Hermione mused and I gave an unknowing shrug, placing her gift certificate by the book instead.

"I'm not sure, but I believe this should have enough money in it for all of those, and a bit more if you wanted." I paused then and then had a sudden inspirational thought. "Maybe something in potions as well? There has to be a good primer for it in that catalogue someplace, and Merlin knows we aren't going to learn from Snape."

"Harry! You didn't have to do that!" Hermione was looking longingly at the gift certificate, and I shoved it closer to her.

"I know, but I thought I should. You've been rather key in my surviving school this long Hermione, and I'm certain you'll continue to be so in the future." I smiled at her tentatively. "After all the more you learn the more you can teach me. Like potions."

"That is an excellent idea Harry." Hermione did not look up from where she was marking several more books, including one I noted was titled 'Everything you wanted to know about potions but Snape didn't teach'. "Even if I still haven't found a way around the Underage Magic Laws, I do think that reading up on the theory behind the wand magic we learn in classes will help our practical studies when we return after break."

"Hermione, the lad has only been here for a few minutes, and you've only started your vacation. Do you really have to jump right in on the next school year?" The warm voice from the doorway was that of Hermione's father, Dan, and I smiled in return as his gaze fell on me. "Besides lunch is ready."

Hermione was beaming at her father as she rushed from where she sat to give him one of her patented hugs. It was eye opening to watch the older man warmly return it. If this was what family was, then I truly wanted one. My few stays with the Weasleys had been rather hectic, and I was beginning to think that their boisterous family was the exception and not the rule.

"You'll have to explain Quidditch to dad, Harry. I've tried a few times but I'm afraid it has just been rubbish. I really don't get to watch much of the game with watching and dreading you falling off the broom at every turn." They were both obviously waiting for me, so I gave a nod and moved to follow them into the kitchen.

"Yes Harry, I'd love to learn a bit more about it. It rather seems a unique game, with nothing quite like it that I know of."There was a bit of a pause while everyone settled down at the table. Harry took the spot across from Hermione without really thinking. "Hermione says you play, seeker, is that right?"

"Yes sir…" I was quite content with the conversation for the rest of the meal. It didn't touch on anything more studious than Quidditch, and despite her assertion that she was rubbish at it Hermione was able to clear up several of the minor rules about the game that I had never really taken an interest in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was nearly an hour after lunch and after retiring to the living room again that the Grangers brought up part of the reason for my visit that day again.

"Harry if you wouldn't mind showing us that ability of yours? I do need to head back to the office for a bit." Dan's sudden injection into the conversation startled me, and I realized that I was rather taking up a lot of their time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was getting this late. We'll need to move the coffee table a bit to give me room." I helped Dan shift the coffee table out of the way and shifted nervously as I took the necklace with the wards off my neck. It wouldn't do for them to not see me when I shifted. "Hermione has shown you the pictures, and explain that it is still 'me' that is in charge of the dragon right?"

"Honestly Harry!" Hermione was outright glaring at me and I swallowed heavily.

"Sorry, just a bit nervous." That earned me a grin, and I moved into the center of the space and reached for the beast inside me. The feeling as my body flowed into it was becoming almost familiar. In a moment I was nine feet of sinuous dragon in their living room.

"My word!" Dan exclaimed and I started to worriedly turn towards the trio before he quickly calmed me. "It is OK Harry, that just took me a bit by surprise. I had thought that the process would be slower, but that I guess is what I get from watching too many werewolf movies."

"Indeed dear. The pictures you showed us of the Peruvian Vipertooth had them much more duly colored, Hermione. Do you think that the brighter coloration of his scales indicates that his venom is heightened in potency?" I turned my head slightly to bring my gaze on them directly, and noticed Emma moving closer as she spoke. "You did mention that Harry had been exposed to Basilisk venom in the past, and the Vipertooth is known for adapting to magical exposure that does not outright kill it."

"Mom! That's brilliant! I had never thought of that. We'll need to test that when we get back to school Harry, and it means you have to be doubly careful until we are sure." Hermione had that studious look on her face I was all too familiar with. "It very well might explain the reds as well, since Harry was exposed to Phoenix tears at the same time. Both the venom, and the tears are very powerful magic."

"Do you think, well I guess he is right here, might I touch you Harry?" I gave a nod to Dan's request, and he was shortly exploring the texture of my scales and horns. It wasn't long after that Hermione and her mother were following suit. "Quite remarkable. Unlike a snake he is much warmer than room temperature, feverish for a human in fact. The scales are rough like sandpaper, or a shark's skin."

"Quite right Dan. I wonder why that wasn't mentioned in the book, maybe something else from the Basilisk interaction, or did the authors just not think it remarkable?" I listened to the theories exchanged between the three somewhat disappointed that I could not join in myself. After fifteen minutes or so Emma finally gave a sigh. "We really should be going Dan, if we are going to make our two o'clock appointment."

I immediately morphed back into my all too human self. Emma glanced between Hermione and me, finally giving a bit of a nod. She turned to Hermione.

"You know the rules Hermione. I'm going to trust that you will follow them. Dan will give Harry a ride back to the train station this evening after supper." I stood there gawking at her. I had hoped to get a few hours with Hermione so that we could plan out the summer, and maybe activate my parent's portrait, but now she was handing me the entire afternoon. "Harry, I expect you to call your guardians and ensure they know you'll be home on the evening train. You're to call when you arrive so that we'll know you made it safely there."

A heavy but gentle hand landed on my shoulder, and I looked up at Dan Granger. "We'll talk some more this evening Harry. Enjoy your afternoon together."

The elder Grangers' leave taking was rather rapid after that, and I felt slightly guilty that I had held them that long. After hugs for Hermione they left, and it left me alone with the bushy haired witch. It was almost awkward given my recent nascent feelings for her. When the door closed on her parents I looked to Hermione.

"So, I was hoping I could show you a few of my other gains from this morning." I swept the trunk out of my pocket and thumbed it after setting it upon the floor. It grew rapidly to full size, and I unlocked the compartment that I had stored my parents painting in. I leaned it up against the trunk and gestured towards it.

"Harry, this is, you can't really do this here. This is something that you should do in private." I could see the glisten of tears in Hermione's eyes as she turned to confront me.

"I'm afraid that I really can't do this alone, Hermione. I'd just sit and look at it without ever activating it. What if, what if they don't like me? What if they blame me for what happened to them?" I gave a sigh as I sat and looked at the painting.

I knew deep down inside my my mind that they were not really my parents, that they were just a compilation of thoughts, mannerizisms, memories, but without a soul. It was all I would ever know about my parents, and though it was in a way better than the stories that Remus and Sirius could give me in others it was worse. They could tell me that my parents **had** loved me, they could tell me that my parents **had** been proud of me, but they could not say that they **did** love me, or that they **were** proud of me?

"I need you here for this Hermione. To hold my hand while I do something that is scarier than confronting old Moldyshorts by the mirror and the basilisk rolled all together." I let my eyes plead for me as much as my words. There was nothing else to do now but hope she said yes.

Hermione gave a soft sigh, and looked quickly away her hand coming up to wipe away at her eyes. "I don't think I could ever really say no to you Harry. You were my first real friend, and even with Ron and Ginny my best friend."

"Three drops of blood is what Griphook said it took." I looked over at Hermione who was still trying to compose herself. "I don't suppose you know anything other than that?"

"Three drops on the seal at the bottom Harry."

I gave her a wan smile and tried to lighten the mood a bit. "I suppose I would have tried dropping it on the painting itself. Would have probbably buggered the whole deal."

It took only a moment to retrieve a pin from the trunk. There were a few other blood potions that I wanted to try in the Marauder's notebook if I ever had a chance. I'd picked up the stickpin, charmed for numbing, in order to make them a bit easier. The three drops of blood were easily dropped onto the seal, they disappeared once they touched the rune, and then I was sucking my finger as the paint seemed to smooth. I settled back into the couch by Hermione, and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"What...where? Oh my this is a muggle house." The masculine voice was nothing like mine, and the painted figure of my father looked down at the sight of my mother. "Who do you think they are Lily?"

"Well it should be rather obvious James. That is obviously your son, and the other is likely a classmate or perhaps a half sister?" I gaped at the pair who smiled back at me, and I could feel Hermione stiffen beside me.

"I think not. Girlfriend likely. She has that studious look and Potters have always been fools for the studious types." There was a bit more silence before the figure of my father spoke again. "Well are you going to introduce us...Harry?"

"Y...yes. Dad...Mum... this is my dear friend Hermione Granger. She is a muggleborn student who started the same year I did." I looked down unable to keep the tears back that were leaking from my eyes, but luckily Hermione was there to take up the slack. "Hermione, that's my mum, Lily, and my father, James."

"You should probably know that you were killed by V-Voldemort shortly after you updated your painting." Hermione spoke while I was trying to get myself back under control. Then again I wasn't really trying hard, mainly because she was so much the better at this type of thing than I. "Harry has lived with your sister Petunia and her family ever since that night. The night that he defeated V-Voldemort."

"What the bloody hell!"

I looked up surprised at that outburst, because it was not my father's image that voiced it but my mother's. I stared in shock as she turned toward my father's image as if trying to will him to have something more.

"What of Sirius? Peter? Remus? The Longbottoms? Bloody hell what of McGonagall? Surely they were not all killed as well?" That was from my father, and I rallied under his outburst. It was becoming obvious to me that it had never been their wish for me to be with the Dursleys.

"Peter betrayed you. He gave the secret to Voldemort, and Sirius was jailed for ten years for your, and Peter's murder." My voice was hardly recognizable even to myself.

"Merlin's great balls! I told you we should have used Remus or Sirius for that James, and damned be the consequences." My mother was much more fiery tempered than I had ever imagined she would be.

"Peter, I can't believe it. Why?" I had no answer for my father's question. "Still even if Peter and Sirius were ruled out, what of Remus?"

"Professor Dumbledore was the one who decided that Harry should go with the Dursley's, Mrs. and Mr Potter." Hermione took a deep breath, and pulled me closer.

"I don't understand. I know we did not decide that at a later date, we would have updated ourselves. Dumbledore knew that Harry was never to go to my sister."

That had me on my feet. My hands clenched into fists, nails digging into my hands as I came very close to flashing over to the dragon. It was right there on the surface, ready to tear and rend, but Hermione's grip on the back of my shirt kept me from falling off the edge.

"Dumbledore knew? That bloody bastard!" I was already planning just what I was going to do to him.

"Of course he knew. With the prophecy and all hanging over your and Neville's heads, we had no choice but to tell him of our plans. He was the only one who knew the location of both of our Fidelius protected houses, and the only one we could trust would still be alive to see them through." James gave a long sigh and finally turned to his wife. "I was worried that he would chose the path of the 'Greater Good'. My father had always warned me that Dumbledore would work in his view of the world's interest, and not necessarily in our own."

Hermione's hand settled on my forearm and she squeezed lightly. I looked down at her and she gave me a wan smile. "Sit Harry. This is not something that we need to worry about now. Talk with your parents and get to know them. We will deal with Professor Dumbledore when we are both calmer, and after you've contacted Professor Remus, Sirius and Professor McGonagall."

* * *

Hermione's advice was well heeded, and it turned a day that would have been full of disappointment for me into something more. We took the hours provided by the absence of Hermione's parents to plan out our study schedule for the summer with input provided by my parent's portrait. Hedwig, the smart girl she is, found us part way through the day, and I used her services to send a quintuplet of letters. My parent's painting had assured me that they had left a copy of their will on file with Gringotts, and I wanted to ensure that a notarized copy was made while having the original secured in the family vault. We, or more succinctly I, were making dinner when the Grangers arrived back at home.

"Harry? Hermione? Did you let someone else in the… My word!" Emma was gaping at the painting, safely propped up on a counter, and called over her shoulder. "Dan, Dan forget about getting the cricket bat and come over here and look at this."

"If you're quite sure Emma." I smirked as Dan came around the corner and saw Hermione and I slaving over the stove. Or rather, I was slaving and Hermione was perched on the counter reading from the copy on the Maruader book on the Animagus transformation. "Harry is cooking? But that doesn't explain the…"

Emma reached up and turned Dan's head more to the left, and his jaw dropped open on seeing the painting wave back at him. The deep voice of my father answered Hermione's question.

"Yes, we had thought of taking a pain potion during the initial dosage of the binding potion. However, our source material indicated that any, and I do mean any, potions taken within twenty four hours previously could have unknown interactions with the blood potion." James stopped his lecture long enough to finally see that there were another pair of people at the entrance to the kitchen. "Well hello there, you must be Hermione's parents. Lily do look, Hermione is the spitting image of her mother."

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione set the book carefully aside, and then ran off to give them her patented rib-crushing hugs. I winced in sympathy before turning back to the soup simmering on the stove. Cooking, strangely enough, was the one thing I didn't mind doing at the Dursleys. If I was working over the stove they left me alone, and often I could sneak something to eat under the guise of 'tasting' it. "These are, well think of them as a holodeck representation of Harry's parents. They aren't his parents, but they have all their memories and mannerisms."

"Really? A holodeck representation you say? Is there anything that magic cannot do?" Emma had pried herself from Hermione's grasp, I saw out of the corner of my eye, and was approaching the painting.

"Well, yes there is. We can't bring back the dead, or conjure food from thin air." I smiled at the tone that my mother took with Mrs. Granger. I could tell that she and both female Grangers were going to get along famously. "Living forever is another, though supposedly the Sorcerer's Stone can grant a form of immortality if you continue taking the Elixir of Life."

"Just when did you bring this here? You didn't leave the house did you? That was quite against the rules…" Dan began before I jumped in to Hermione's rescue.

"No we didn't Mr. Granger. I picked up the portrait before I came over and I wanted Hermione's help to make sure I activated it correctly." I pulled the trunk from my pocket and sat it down on the floor anticipating his next question. It quickly grew to full size with a thumb print, and then shrank back down again. "That should explain how I got it here."

"Remarkable." Dan moved closer, and I could hear the hum of a lowered conversation between the Granger women and my parents in the painting. "I wish that the trunk maker would have told me that he sold such trunks. It would make loading Hermione's so much the easier."

"I can show you the shop that I purchased mine at. It's a bit off the main alley, and if I hadn't heard some students talking of it last year I doubt I would have known myself." I was still dealing with having my **parents** in a picture frame just a few feet behind me. It all seemed like a dream, one of those that you weren't quite sure was real or false, and weren't certain was good or a nightmare. "Oh, and that reminds me. Here."

I handed him the gift certificate that I had purchased at the household store. He peered at it strangely before looking back up at me.

"As thanks for letting me come over and work with Hermione. There's not a lot that you can buy there, and not get in trouble with using with the Secrecy Statute. Still there are charmed pots and dishes and everburning candles. I think you'd be able to use those alright." I could tell he was going to refuse, and so I cut him off before he could. "I insist Mr. Granger. I've never been welcomed in anyone's home before and it is the least I can do in return."

"Fine, but don't think we won't do something more in return. I know how much muggle money this converts into."

"Please. Hermione had mentioned that you don't get to see much of magic, and I thought that this might be a good way to introduce some into your lives." I didn't mention that I was looking forwards to going back into that store myself. This afternoon had opened my eyes to a couple things, upon being prompted by Hermione, and I rather thought a safari tent complete with kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom might make my summer quite a bit more comfortable if plans for Dumbledore did not bear fruit.

"Dinner would have been thanks enough Harry." Heremione said as she pushed closer to my back, peering over my shoulder at the soup. "When is it going to be ready? I've been smelling it for hours."

"Well truthfully it is ready whenever you get done slicing the bread." I looked over my shoulder at Hermione. "Or are you going to make me do everything? It was your idea that **we** make dinner for your parents.."

"B-but that was before I knew you were such a good cook Harry! I was thinking take in pizza or something." I stared at her agast, but neither of her parents seemed to think it was out of sorts. "Really Harry. Mum and Dad are so busy, so we eat a lot of take out food."

"Hermione, just cut the bread." I pleaded half in an attempt to keep her from shattering anymore of my views on her family, and partly to get her to move. It was just far to distracting to have her, well bosom, pressed against my back.

There was a sigh beside me and it wasn't Hermione. "Should we start the plans already Dan?"

"Mmm... Perhaps. It would be a good thing to bring an actual cook into the family." I blushed and concentrated on the soup while Hermione whirled on her parents, bread knife in hand.

"Mum! Dad!"

"Yes dear?" I could see Emma's smirk as she replied. She turned back to me. "You really should ask her to the movies sometime Harry. If her letters, which are so full of Harry this and Harry that, are anything to go by then she is sure to say yes."

"You said you weren't going to say anything about that!" Hermione stamped her foot against the floor as she said that, which was, I have to say quite cute.

"No dear. You told me I wasn't going to say anything about that. I never agreed." Emma smiled widely when she finished. Muffled snorts let me know that the visages of my parents found the whole thing as amusing as I found it mortifying. I decided to rescue myself before it got any worse.

"Soup's done!" I lifted the pot off the stove and turned, challenging anyone to tell me any different. Dan smirked before heading over to the small table in the kitchen.

"Good save lad, good save." I followed him over, and the female Grangers who were still eyeing each other joined us. Little did I know of the furor that my earlier letters had induced.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was not a person that you could call overly emotional, but the letter that she had received from Harry had her seeing red. She was furious, absolutely furious, about what Albus had done to the boy. The nerve of that man sending Harry off to live with those horrid muggles when his true guardians were still very much alive, and unlikely to let the boy 'get a swelled head'.

The anger soon turned cold as she continued reading, and a small smile touched her lips as she read whom else he was sending a letter to. It was a good start, but there was an opportunity here to rub Albus' nose in the steaming pile he had made of things. If there was one thing Minerva understood it was the fact that you had to discipline a miscreant immediately after the deed otherwise they never got the message.

Minerva stood and in a flowing movement made for the door of her office. She was a cat before the first step had even made the first step, and for the first time in years made full use of her animagus form's powers. Walls became insubstantial as air as she made a beeline for the closest of the ward lines. There was much she had to accomplish before the Ministry and Gringotts closed for the evening.

If Minerva could, she would smile in her cat form. She had forgotten what a rush it was to simply run in the lithe form. To phase through one wall after another, leap chasms of stairways, and plummet down between one floor and the next. Her racing form scared at least one more life off of the horrid Mrs. Norris when she emerged from the ceiling of one hall, only to pass through the wall on her way through. That height that cat had jumped had Minerva chuckling mentally in mirth. In seemingly no time at all Minerva's feet hit the path leading from the castle to Hogsmead and after threading through the bars of the gate, she was racing down the path.

"Hello Remus, Sirius." Minerva was saying a few minutes later almost breathless from the headlong pace, and with a few hairs out of place from the mad race and apparition. Her cheeks were flushed red, and little did she know that both the werewolf and the illegal animagus were perhaps reevaluating everything they knew about her. It was not often that such a scion of discipline looked all too human.

"Professor." Remus replied smoothly as Sirius morphed from dog to human once again. "I take it that Harry's letter is what brought you here?"

"Yes indeed, and certain other information." Minerva paused as she looked from one man to the other, and eventually Sirius cleared his throat.

"Tea Minnie?"

"No thank you, but it was kind to offer." Minerva settled into the offered chair though. "I believe that you both will agree that it is unlikely that either of you will be able to accept Mr. Potter's guardianship. Though I know of your innocence, and have always believe in it, Sirius it is unlikely that the Ministry will change its views anytime soon. Your own issues at the end of last term indicate that the Ministry will be very uneasy with you taking guardianship Remus."

"Yes." Remus was being rather reticent, but Minerva could not blame him. Sirius, well Sirius was looking almost murderous.

"I am sure that you are both aware that the letter indicated I was the next choice for guardianship?" Minerva cast a stern glare on both men until they gave the slightest of nods. "Good. Then to get all our cards out in the open as it were, I am informing you that I am going to press for that said guardianship, and to inform you that you are both welcome at any time in the halls of Dun McGonagall to visit Harry. That does include the entire summer if you wish, and all holidays. It is an invitation that I will be extending to a few, and will not be granting one Albus Dumbledore."

"Then he knew, and you didn't?" Sirius asked slowly.

Minerva gave a nod. "I suspected, I hoped, but I could never find any proof. Though Harry's letter is not the proof we need, it does point us to where the proof is."

"Just what are you planning on doing with this Professor?" Remus asked in that thoughtful voice of his.

"Please Remus it is Minerva, or if you're anything like that scallywag, Minnie." Minerva pursed her lips and then settled her hands on the table. "You know that Harry sent a letter to Mr. Weasley as well? Another to Gringotts to secure his parent's will against interference?"

She waited for their nods, and once she had received them continued. "Then I propose that we visit Arthur, and request that he use his position in the Ministry to take our fears to Director Bones. I am sure that with a little convincing that dear Amelia will no doubt be willing to request a viewing of the Potters' will."

"That is absolutely brilliant Minnie!" Sirius jumped up from his seat and almost hugged her before backing away from her dour look.


End file.
